


But You're The One I Want

by haannnnaah



Series: But You're The One I Want [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haannnnaah/pseuds/haannnnaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was popular, handsome, and senior captain of his schools football team.  He only had one problem in the beginning and that was school, mainly English class. He gets pulled from football because of his grades only a week from playoffs and in disparity, he goes to his school's tutoring program, hoping he'll be able to return to football as soon as possible.  His tutor turns out to be a young college student named Louis Tomlinson.  Harry starts noticing he has feelings for Louis, but he tries to deny it to himself.  After finally accepting the way he feels, Harry doesn't know whether to confess his undying love to Louis or to keep it confidential, along with another dark secret Harry's kept for years..</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU and yeah sorry for misspellings or anything like that. [:

will put up soon.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
